The Dollhouse
by black-cat78766
Summary: Why does every thing bad has to happen to me? Am I a doll and is Soul the dollhouse keeping me lock up. This is a song fic. The song is called The Dollhouse by Prisclla Renea.


**The dollhouse by Prisclla Renea. Maka POV**

* * *

**Im just a girl, you're just a boy**  
**This is my heart, it's not ****a toy**  
**So what with you playin with my mind**  
**We used to be cool, it used to be love**  
**Now it's become, something like a job**  
**Like it or not, maybe things will changing right before our eyes**

My name is Maka Albarn. I fell in love with Soul Eater Evans. I love him with all of my heart.

Now I don't trust men at all! Men are no good, all they will do is hurt you! But Soul changed that he was the first person I ever fell in love with. But some thing happen to us. Some thing really bad happen to me and Soul.

Soul keeps playing with my heart and mind. Let me tell you what he did.

I was walking over to his house, we where going to watch a move. I was almost at his house when I saw something in the alleyway. I could make out to people, one was a girl and the other was a boy.

I paid no attention to them, I though it was a couple making out or something. But that was until I saw the boy the girl was kissing. The boy had white hair and blood-red eyes. Only Soul had white hair and blood-red eyes.

Was that Soul? I did not know but I stade right where I was. For some reason I could not move my lags at all.

I saw the boy look at me. It was Soul! My Soul was kissing some other girl right in front of me.

"Soul?" I said weekly.

I was the girl turn around and smirked. "Maka it is not what you think." Soul said pushing the girl running over to me.

I look at the girl. She had brown hair and was very tall. The girl name was Katie Mass. She sat next to me in math. She always hated me because I was dating Soul but I never thought she would go this far.

"Soul what are you doing?"

"Maka it was nothing."

"Nothing? It did not look like nothing to me!"

"Maka I was just walking home and she came out of nowhere and started to kiss me." Soul said trying to reason with me.

"Oh come don't act like you did not like it" Katie said

"Did not like it at all!" Soul yelled at Katie. "Maka will please forgive me?"

"No Soul this is the 10th time this has happen. I can't handle this any more!" I yelled at him

I could not handle this any more. This is the 10th time I had fond him kissing some other girl. Every time I would forgive him but not this time! I done dealing with this.

I ran back to my house. I ran so fast and never looked back.

I could hear Soul calling my name and yelling at Katie.

When I got home my dad and mom where siting on the couch. "Hey honey way are you back so early?" My mom asked.

I could not tell them what had happen. My mom would not believe me and my dad would kill Soul.

"Oh Soul got sick so I thought he should get some rest." I lied. I hate lying. I feel so bad when I lie to people.

"Oh ok I hope Soul gets better." My mom said with a smile on her face. Some times I wish I could stay so calm it would help a lot.

I ran up in to my room and lock the door. I looked at my phone. I had a texts from Soul.

_Please forgive me Maka!_

_No Soul we used to be cool, but not any more. _

_What do you mean Maka?_

_Soul this is the 10th time I have seen you kiss some other girl right in front of me._

_But Maka I don't care about them. I only love you!_

_Whatever. I need some time alone._

_Ok._ Was all he said.

That night I did not get any sleep. I keep seeing Soul in my mind.

I keep seeing the same things over and over. What I saw was Soul kissing some girl in front of me. But ever time I went back to sleep I saw Soul kissing a different girl!

**I tried to be a picture perfect girl**  
**But you were in your own fantasy world**  
**Try to control me like some kind of barbie**  
**But that just ain't me**

**Cause I ain't a doll, this aint a dollhouse**  
**Your way to old to be, puttin me down like this**  
**And playing around like this**  
**I ain't a doll, this ain't a dollhouse**  
**No I could never be stuck living life like this**  
**Behind these four walls, I ain't a doll**

I tried to be a picture perfect girl. I would wear makeup all the time when I was with Soul. All I wanted was for Soul to look at me and only me.

But when I get home and I look in the mirror the person I see is not me.

I see a girl with lots of makeup and I see a girl who is trying to hard. I don't see my face at all.

I see a Barbie, is that what I truing into? Am I truing in to a Barbie? I am not a Barbie so why do I look like one? This face in the mirror is not me at all.

Some time Soul most think I am a Barbie because he tries to control me. He is always telling me what to do. I feel like I have no say in anything.

One time we where about to go on a date when the plans change. Do you want to know what happen?

Ok so this is what happen.

Soul and I where about to leave (we where at my house. My mom was out with some friends and my dad is at work,) for a picnic at the park when Soul phone went off.

"Hey! Um I don't know I will have to ask."

I saw Soul turn to me and look me in the eye. "What?" I said

"Kid and Black Star are going to the foot ball game and the want to know is I could come with them."

"The game is today?"

"Yes the game is today."

"Soul we not been on a date in a month."

"I know but the Steelers are playing against the Ravens."

"How about we both go and we can meet up with Kid and Black Star."

"I don't know they only have 3 ticks and football is more of a boy thing and you are girl. And I don't think they will like it if I brought you." How dare he say I am a girl. Girls can like football.

I just bit my lip and said nothing about what he just said. "Ok you can go if you promise that we will go one a picnic some time next week."

"Oh Thank you Maka. I know you would understand. I promise that we will go on a picnic next week." I just smiled and said nothing to him. I saw him talking to Kid or Black Star on the phone. "Yeah I can go. I will meet you at the Stadium. Bye"

I sounded like he was playing a date with his friends.

Soul kissed me on the head and left my house to go to the football game with his friends.

And you know about that promise he made. The next week he had to go visit so family. We never got to go on that picnic.

**You call the shots, right down to my shoes.**  
**I liked what you liked cause you told me to**  
**An I dont think that you could even tell.**  
**I fell out of love, but it never showedS**  
**I gave up on us so long ago**  
**But you'll never know,**  
**Baby dont pretend like you know me so well**

**I tried to be a picture perfect girl**  
**But you were in your own fantasy world**  
**Try to control me like some kind of barbie**  
**But that just ain't me**

**I ain't a doll, this aint a dollhouse**  
**Your way to old to be, puttin me down like this**  
**And playing around like this**  
**I ain't a doll, this ain't a dollhouse**  
**No I could never be stuck living life like this**  
**Behind these four walls**  
**I ain't a doll**

Soul is calling all the shots. Soul said when we go on a date and what I wear.

I was walking with Soul. We where going to some restaurant in town. I had on black T-shirt and skinny jeans. Soul had on a gray and black T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Soul do I look good." I asked. I did not pick the clothes I had on, Soul pick out the clothes I wear on a date and when I go to school.

"Maka you look great." Soul said not even looking at me.

"Really,"

"Maka why would I lie to you. You look really great." Soul said looking at me. I smiled at him.

"Where are we going Soul?"

"We are going to a new restaurant in town. Don't worry you will like it."

"Yeah you always know what I like." I said with sarcasm.

"Yes I do." Soul said.

When we got to the restaurant, Soul stare at all the girls that where in eyesight.

The truth was I did not like the restaurant at all and I did not like the at all either.

When I got home I had a lot of makeup on my face. I looked in to the mirror in the bathroom. I saw my face and got scared.

I look like a Barbie. Am I truing into a Barbie? Am I truing in to a Barbie? I am not a Barbie so why do I look like one? This face in the mirror is not me at all.

I look like a doll. Am I the doll and Soul is the dollhouse keeping me from getting out.

Why does Soul have all the say and I don't?

Why do I look like a doll?

Why does Soul keep me lock up all the time?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

And here is the big question I my head. Do I even love him any more? I think I fell out of love with Soul.

**I'll never be made of plastic**  
**So glad that my hearts elastic**  
**No matter what you do**  
**I'll bounce back offa you**  
**Cut me but I'm not bleeding**

**I tried to be a picture perfect girl**  
**But you were in your own fantasy world**  
**Try to control me like some kind of barbie**  
**But that just ain't me**

**I ain't a doll, this aint a dollhouse**  
**Your way to old to be, puttin me down like this**  
**And playing around like this**  
**I ain't a doll, this ain't a dollhouse**  
**No I could never be stuck living life like this**  
**Behind these four walls, I ain't a doll**

I am not made of plastic. I am a real person. I have real feelings. And no one can take that away from me.

No mater what Soul does to me I will not give in to him. Giving in to him will only make him happy I have to keep fitting.

Even if Soul cuts me I will not bleed for him.

I will not let him boss me around any more.

I will never give up.

I am strong!

But if I am so strong why when I see Soul I feel so weak?

I had another date with Soul.

I don't know why I have dates with him any more. I makes me sad thinking about him.

When I got home I had a lot of makeup on my face. I looked in to the mirror in the bathroom. I saw my face and got scared.

I look like a Barbie. Am I truing into a Barbie? Am I truing in to a Barbie? I am not a Barbie so why do I look like one? This face in the mirror is not me at all.

I look like a doll. Am I the doll and Soul is the dollhouse keeping me from getting out.

Why does Soul have all the say and I don't?

Why do I look like a doll?

Why does Soul keep me lock up all the time?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why do I live like this?

**And I come with imperfections**  
**Epitome of perfection**  
**If you cant understand, lovin the way I am**  
**Then your no good for me, so glad I kept my receipt **

Soul is not for me. I don't love him at all. I am going to end it right here right now.

I was waiting at the park for Soul. I was siting on a bench near a was the day I was going to tell him how I fleet.

I saw kids running around and playing. Watching them made me so calm and happy. Soon I saw Soul. He was wearing his normal clothes. (The one he wears in part 3 and 4 on the TV show.)

"Hey Maka way are you not wearing the clothes I tolled you to wear?"

I had on a plane pink T-shirt and jeans instead the blue tank-top and black mini skirt.

"Because this is what I fleet like wearing. But that not what I am here to talk about." I said getting up form the bench I was siting on.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Soul it is over between you and me." I said calmly.

"Why?"

"I don't love you anymore."

"Why don't you love me anymore?"

"Because of all the things you do to me."

"What to do I do to you?" Soul said getting mad.

"Lets see I have seen you kiss a girl more than once in front of me."

"I told you I only love you. And you can't just say you don't love me only one thing."

"Yeah I know said you love me. But that not the only thing you done. And it is a different girl every time."

"What else did I do."

"You promise me that if I let you go to that football game you would take me out on a picnic. You never to me on that picnic you promised."

"I had to visit family!"

"You never let me have a say in any thing! I have enough of you games with my heart we are done!"

That all I said before walking way. I am not going to be the doll any more. I am braking out of the doll house.

* * *

**Hey there. This is a song I fond last night and I thought I could make it in to a Fanfiction. So how did I do on this?**

**The song is called The dollhouse by Prisclla Renea.**


End file.
